You Make it Better
by Everything is a Story
Summary: When Naruto tells Sasuke he does not need him he realizes this was the biggest mistake of his life. He and Sasuke can’t avoid each other during the days of mandatory training though and he is hurt. Will Sasuke be able to make him better? It will be more f


Sasuke watched as Naruto ran into the clearing panting with his clothes disheveled and his hair a mess of gold.

'Typical…' He sighed as the late arrival stood catching his breath, oblivious to the annoyed look Sasuke was giving him.

"What is the excuse this time dobe?"

Naruto heard the nickname and because he did not look up the sarcasm went unnoticed.

"The alarm clock must be broken. I don't remember it going off at all…OW!"

A hand hit the back of his head and since he was already off balance he fell forward landing on the short grass. He looked up at the dark haired boy with a cheesy grin on his face, rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke had to turn around quickly to avoid letting Naruto see the slight smirk of a smile forming.

"Don't be late." The words were thrown over his shoulder as he moved back to the other side of the clearing.

"No one else is even here yet so why does it matter?!" Naruto did not like the cocky way Sasuke was acting. He was not in charge here! No response was given to his childish outburst.

Two hours passed and still none of the others had shown up to the clearing. This was supposed to be a day of mandatory training. Yesterday everyone had been given cards with information instructing them to a meeting spot. Everyone had assumed the locations written where the same. However, this was not true and a rather grave error.

Just by observing the way each boy was using this down time you would think them to be complete opposites. The blond was sprawled out in the middle of the grassy area fully exposed to the sun as well as attacks also half asleep. In contrast the other was under a shady tree remaining fully alert or so he thought. Sasuke normally did not day dream but today the site of Naruto lying in the sun made his mind wonder off just enough so that when it happened even he had to admit a few seconds of shock.

From the silence of the woods came a sudden and defining boom followed by an uncountable amount of smaller yet still extremely loud thundering sounds.

The realization that they were being bombed did not even have time to set in as the first shell exploded, just missing Naruto. The dirt hit his face, pelting him as he felt the ground shifting. It was a shock and he stayed paralyzed even as two more shells barely missed him.

Sasuke had been lucky in avoiding close hits but when he saw Naruto still sitting in the clearing he ran towards him not even thinking about his own safety. He just had to get to Naruto. As soon as he reached him he grabbed the stunned boy flinging him over his shoulder unceremoniously before again running for the trees. Here they could at least hide from plain sight. Meanwhile Naruto had come out of his spellbound state and was trying to free himself from Sasuke's overly tight grasp.

"Let me down! I can run on my own! Sasuke!" He had to yell to be heard despite the fact he was right on his shoulder.

"If that's true why did you not run before!?" Sasuke yelled back as he tightened his grip. "You could have been killed.! This is not a game you idiot.!"

"Don't call me an idiot and put me down now! I don't need you to save me Sasuke! I don't need you!" Regret hit as soon as the words left his mouth. No that's not what he had meant at all!

Before he could even try to correct himself Sasuke tossed him down, no longer caring if he was hurt. Naruto looked up with a mix of fear, immense regret, and panic in his blue eyes.

"Sasuke I didn't mean…" Stammering he tried to take it back.

"You don't need me." The words were spat back at him and they cut deep into both of them.

He took off leaving Naruto.

"SASUKE!" His yell was made in vain as the shells thundered around him having once more found his location.

"I DO NEED YOU!"

You Make it Better

When Naruto tells Sasuke he does not need him he realizes this was the biggest mistake of his life. He and Sasuke can't avoid each other during the days of mandatory training though and he is hurt. Will Sasuke be able to make him better? It will be more fluff later.


End file.
